The present disclosure relates to an embroidery frame that includes an outer frame and an inner frame.
An embroidery frame to which a work cloth has been attached is mounted on a frame driving mechanism of an embroidery sewing machine. The embroidery sewing machine drives the frame driving mechanism and causes the embroidery frame to move individually in an X direction (a left-right direction) and a Y direction (a front-rear direction). The embroidery sewing machine forms a desired embroidery pattern on the work cloth. The embroidery frame includes a substantially rectangular inner frame, a substantially rectangular outer frame and a fastening mechanism. The fastening mechanism fastens the outer frame to the inner frame. For example, a known embroidery frame includes an elastic body around the entire periphery of the inner frame. The elastic body has a contact portion that protrudes toward the outer frame. The contact portion comes into contact with the work cloth. A frictional resistance increases due to the contact portion coming into contact with the work cloth. Thus, a force with which the embroidery frame holds the work cloth is improved.